


You Feel Like Home

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho wasn't prepared to realize how lonely life really was until his life gets turned upside down by a meeting with a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Had such issues naming this fic. I still don't like it, but oh well. 2am brings about depressing fics with cute endings. Oops. But happy ending!!!!
> 
> I was listening to music box versions of some vocaloid song and a manga I read a while ago popped into my mind and I wanted to do it with Minewt. This piece of junk was born.
> 
> And now that it's 3am, I should probably just post this and go to bed. Sorry it sucks~ _I'm always apologising. Oops._

Lonely. That would describe his life. Not that he would acknowledge that. It was fine, it was how he would live his life. He followed the same routine: get up, go to school, go home, do homework, eat a small dinner, and go to bed. There was no one to really converse with, no real friends to hang out with, no one at home to break that routine.

Not until that day.

He traveled over the bridge all the time and never thought much about it. Not until the day that he saw the blond standing on the other side of the railing. He had looked down at the river below plenty of times, tossed coins down and made wishes. He knew there was a tiny ledge, but the bridge was known for jumpers.

The other had to be about his age, not any older then his own 17 years. It had him rushing, fear surging through him at the thought of the teen jumping. No one seemed to pay him much mind.

"Don't do it!" He called out as he got closer. The blond turned to look at him, tears in his eyes. His fingers were clutching the railing. "Come here." He held out his arms. "It's going to be alright."

The blond seemed to climb over the railing, standing before Minho. It took a minute before Minho noticed that he could see through the boy.

The thought that he was already too late caused him pain. More than the shock that he could actually see a ghost.

"You can see me?" The boy's accent stood out. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't place it.

"I guess. I"m Minho." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Newt." The blond gazed at the ground.

"So what? You're stuck here?" Newt gazed at the edge.

"I try, over and over." The ghost's lip trembles. "I wish I could undo it, but nothing will change the fact I died." He took a deep breath.

"It's better to move on then get stuck in regret, you know." He shrugged. Newt just smiled sadly.

"I would if I could. I can't remember what I regret anymore." Minho sighed.

"That sucks." It had to suck to be stuck here, too.

"Can I come with you? I promise not to be a bother." There was something in the way the words were spoke that had Minho wondering if Newt had said it often. It was like he was trying not to offend.

"Whatever." It wasn't like a ghost could do much damage anyway.

Newt was observing the apartment as they entered, Minho noticed. It was quiet, most lights off. There were family pictures hanging up, but he knew the apartment looked mostly unused.

"Where are you parents? Working?" Newt was just wandering around, seeming to need to look at everything.

"Yeah. My dad works for a big company so is mostly in foreign countries and my mom is always away on business trips around the country. So it's mostly me by myself." He shrugged. He had been taking care of himself since he was young so it never bothered him much.

"That's sad. I had a little sister I took care of. My mom was a teacher and my dad was an accountant." Newt was admiring some pictures on the wall.

Minho shrugged off his bag at the couch and settled on doing homework. He could mostly ignore Newt, who appeared interested in looking at all the pictures. He would make comments, mostly along the lines of how cute a kid Minho was growing up or that it was cool Minho knew martial arts or piano. It was actually very frustrating to the Asian who was used to a quiet house.

He collapsed in his bed later after eating a small meal, which Newt complained about how unhealthy it was for him to eat small portions. But it wasn't like Minho could cook a wide variety anyway. Sleep was welcomed.

Newt's voice waking him up for school wasn't necessary. He had forgotten about him when his alarm first went off. However, the blond was right there when he didn't get up after five minutes. He sighed and went about his morning routine. The blond complained about him not eating breakfast before leaving. Newt wished him a good day as he shut the door behind him. Alright, slammed is probably a better word for it.

He wasn't sure why he felt grateful to be at school. It was probably because he wasn't used to living with anyone else, even if Newt was a ghost. He wondered if any of his classmates might understand, but decided not to ask or speak up.

Minho sighed as he wandered back into the apartment. He could hear Newt talking to himself. He found Newt trying to touch the television remote, as if he were trying to turn it on. It made the Asian feel bad. He left the other alone all day with nothing to do. But, then again, the other was a ghost. It was kind of dumb to feel guilty over that.

"Welcome back!" Newt smiled brightly at Minho when he noticed him. It had Minho stopping in his tracks, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, thanks." He settled down to do his homework. Newt kept asking him about his day, which he settled on answering with half responses. But it didn't seem like Newt minded. No. The blond just listened and began to try and help Minho with his homework. It wasn't like Minho was a horrible student. He was smart, he just hated applying himself. Newt's pestering actually had him trying to do his homework so that it would be done and over with.

He ate a small, quick dinner, and went to bed. He felt a little weird when a goodnight slipped his lips as he wandered to bed. However, he did notice the way Newt smiled at it and wished him a goodnight.

The routine continued for a couple more days. However, Minho began to leave the television or the radio going for Newt, who appreciated it. It didn't really bother Minho because he wasn't home. However, Newt would talk his ear off later about the shows he watched, about what he learned.

He also began to wake to the sound of things moving. Apparently Newt was beginning to be able to touch things, to try and move things. However, it never went well. Newt confessed, one evening, that he really just wanted to cook Minho a proper meal because the Asian deserved better than chicken nuggets, ramen, or something out of a can.

Minho had a particularly bad day at school. He was good at doing the homework but sucked at taking tests. What was the good of homework if he couldn't get higher than a B on a test. Sure, he could be proud of that, but he knew that his parents would be disappointed if they knew. Even the teacher told him that she knew he could do better.

Of course, it was also raining and he got caught in the downpour on the way home. Newt greeted him cheerfully and Minho wanted none of it. He didn't think before he spoke, yelling at the blond.

He saw the way the smile disappeared, a pained expression crossing the blond's face. "I wish you were gone!" Minho had shouted.

"Alright. I'm sorry I inconvenienced you," Newt had whispered and then he was gone.

Minho had stared. The only sound was the sound of the television, playing a documentary on the Sahara Desert. Minho quickly shut it off, dropping his soaked bag and began to change. He noticed how quiet his apartment was without Newt's constant talking. He wondered if his apartment had always been this quiet before.

Days passed. Minho began to notice how lonely his apartment felt without Newt. He left for school, pausing as he went to turn the radio on, or the television, only to remember Newt wasn't there. He began to talk to air for a minute before remembering he was alone. He began to realize how lonely his life was.

He didn't actually have many friends, his family never seemed to talk to him. His neighbors left him alone. He had himself and that was it. At least, for a little bit, he had Newt.

Minho simply dropped his bag in the doorway when he walked into the apartment. It was too quiet. He was going to scream if he had to remain there one more day alone. He made sure he had his keys in his pocket as he left.

He ran, unsure if he was actually going to find Newt. What if the blond had actually moved on? What if he was to be left alone again? He didn't want that. He wanted Newt back. To have the other wake him up, wish him a good day at school, greet him when he got home, and wish him sweet dreams as he went to bed.

The blond was on the railing, gazing at the river below. His fingers were clutching the railing. It all made Minho relieved and sad to see him. "Newt!" He called as he rushed towards the other.

"I'm sorry," Newt whimpered when Minho approached.

"Come home, Newt." The blond looked surprised.

"What?" Minho held open his arms.

"Come here. It's going to be alright." The Asian teen could see the tears in the ghost's eyes as Newt rushed towards him.

Warm. That was what Minho noticed. Newt felt warm. It was a comforting feeling and he wrapped his arms around the blond, or attempted to. Newt smiled up at him.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I... I think that's what I wanted most." Newt stepped back. There was something different about him. "To be cared about." Minho blinked.

"No..." The other was actually fading a little.

"I think I can move on. Thank you, Minho." Minho didn't want that.

"You can't leave me." He took a step forward, trying to reach the other.

"I'm sorry. But you're going to be alright. We'll meet again, I know it." And the blond was gone.

Minho was left to stand there, staring. He was left alone and it was unfair. He yelled, scaring those around him. He ran home and locked himself in his room. He didn't bother to get up to leave, to go to school the next day, or the day after. The phone rang several times, but he didn't get up to get it.

After a couple days, there was a knock on the front door. He dragged himself up to get it. His classmate Thomas was there, holding some homework. He looked out of place and unsure of what he was doing.

"You look like crap, Minho." The brunet brushed by him and into the apartment. "I talked to the teachers and told them you had a family emergency." Minho blinked.

"What?"

"Anyway, here is your homework. You should come back to school. You're going to fall behind." Thomas left the homework on the table and began to head towards the door, Minho grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving though. "Come to school tomorrow, okay?" Thomas smiled at Minho. "Let's eat lunch together."

The brunet left and Minho just stared, unsure of what happened. He settled on the couch with the notes and homework Thomas left. He realized the other was actually a detailed note taker and he could easily catch up. He felt like Newt was right there, cheering him on as he spent the entire night doing the homework and copying the notes into his own notebooks.

The next day was awkward as he entered the school, the teachers looked at him with pity and accepted his homework. He was in most morning classes with Thomas, but the class before lunch they had separate. The brunet smiled at him, as if proud he was in school. Thomas told him to meet him out at one of the benches outdoors. The nice weather was turning colder and they wouldn't get to spend much time outdoors soon so he wanted to spend it out there while they could.

Minho nibbled on a french fry. His lunch consisted of school fries and a soda. It didn't matter that he could get more, he just wasn't hungry. He hadn't had much of an appetite since Newt left.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! This guy is slow." Thomas laughed, his voice catching Minho's attention. But it soon shifted towards the blond at Thomas' side.

The blond was using walking crutches to move, right leg moving stiffly. Minho noticed the brace that ran down his entire leg. But he had a shy smile on his lips.

"Hi," Minho stopped breathing. He never would have imagined that he would hear that voice again.

"You're not gone forever..." Minho wanted to know how. Why.

"Apparently not," the blond hobbled towards the table, sitting down across from Minho. "Coma. I was in a coma having an out of body experience..." Newt freed his hands from his crutches, stealing a french fry. "At least that's how Tommy explains it." He pointed to the boy that Minho had forgotten about. He glanced at Thomas who smiled and shrugged.

"I saw him in the hospital when I was in there visiting my sister at night. He would always be talking to her, telling her stories with you being the hero of them. But he shared the bed next to her, so I was there when it happened." Thomas' smile was gone. "They wanted to pull the plug and were trying to convince me to leave with my sister. As they were pushing us out, Newt opened his eyes for the first time since I had seen him in that bed." Minho wondered if it was right after their meeting.

"Welp, this is now a sappy reunion." Newt chuckled to himself.

"I have to go find Teresa. I think she was kidnapped by Harriet." Thomas waved to them before leaving.

The two sat in silence. It was awkward until Newt smiled one of his shy smiles at Minho and the Asian melted. "Don't ever go away again." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It was too silent after you left. I'd go to talk to you and you were gone." The words 'I missed you' hung in the air, but the blond seemed to understand.

"You know, you have that spare bedroom and I need a place to stay." The blond shrugged, looking elsewhere. Minho then realized he didn't really know much about the blond besides the fact that he could cook.

"Why did you jump?" The blond frowned.

"A lot of reasons." Newt licked his lips, but seemed too uncomfortable to explain.

"Will your parents be okay with you moving in to my apartment?" Newt nodded.

"I think my mom would be happy I'm not alone. My sister, too, she would be happy." Newt smiled a small, sad smile. The blond struggled to get to his feet, grabbing his crutches. Minho rushed to his feet.

"Then we'll settle things later, alright? Where do you live? We can go after school to get your things." Newt laughed.

"I don't have any things really." Minho blinked. "Just you."

Minho nodded. Things began to click, who Newt was. He knew he had a classmate who was bullied. He could remember the days when he saw the blond trying to hide at his desk and go unnoticed. And then he seemed to disappear days after his family was killed, rumor was the dad did it. Minho had never put two and two together until now.

"Then we'll get you new things." Minho decided and enjoyed the smile the lit up Newt's face. It was innocent and honored.

The rest of the day passed by quickly at times and agonizingly slow. But seeing Newt sitting in the empty desk in the classroom made Minho realize that he shouldn't lead such a lonely life. He needed to reach out and connect with others.

"Let's go home, Newt." He smiled at the blond after the final bell.


End file.
